


Sweet hisbiscus tea

by Softiee_Silk



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiee_Silk/pseuds/Softiee_Silk
Summary: Hello peepos!Idk why I named it sweet hisbiscus tea,if anything it isn't. Sure the relationship is healthy,with a few flaws but honestly it can rough with the kind of stuff their doing.Also,the sex gets interrupted. Idk how to make my own tags yet.
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan (Kaiju)
Kudos: 2





	Sweet hisbiscus tea

It has been 5 minutes since his brothers left him and Rodan alone. And the only thing he has been doing since then is playing Animal Crossing and playing with their boyfriend (not that his brothers ever admitted it.)His eyes were glued to the screen as his avatar was busy making a shrine for his brothers. So far, it has been good. It was a traditional Japanese shrine and it had yellow hues,their signature color. Rodan would even compliment him so he must be doing good!

He then felt something twitch besides him.

Speaking of Rodan...  
Underneath him, was the fire bird that they took under their wing. But instead a sobbing drooling mess. His fiery red hair was ruffled from the tossing and turning,his face was covered up with dried tears and a loose but still tied up right cloth,that covered his mouth. He was wearing a loose kimono which revealed most of his skin and sweaty toned legs. Which also revealed something else.

Inside the thin, translucent stain of his underwear,was a black vibrator, rubbinginside him at medium speed. Even though,he still made a mess. Attempting and failing to grind his hips to push the vibrator into himself more,making more muffled sounds that were supposed to be moans. His cock was dripping with pre-come, staining the sheets even more. To make it even MORE hot,his scent was so tantalising. It even distracted him from finishing his shrine. After 4 more minutes,San let out a sigh. The shrine can wait.

Dropping his switch carelessly,San crawled closer to where Rodan was still shivering and pinned him down. He stared him down,causing the fire bird to get flustered a little at the way he look at him.

"Look at what the mess you made Rodan. It hasn't been an while since Ichi and Ni left and this is the state you've been reduced to? How lecherous can you be?" San swallowed his spit, trying not to drool all over him. Rodan tried to answer but San turned the vibrator on a higher mode, causing Rodan to give another muffled moan that set San's blood on fire. Although Ichi said not to touch him,I think I'm going to break that rule.

Latching onto Rodan,He moved his head closer to Rodan, opening his mouth like a serpent. He moved closer to Rodan's neck,his tongue trailing along. San could hear Rodan's heavy breathing as he opened his mouth to its limit and-!

The door unlocks,as he stiffened Into his position. There were no excuses,the situation was obvious itself. "Eh.. brother Ichi-" 

"San, what the fuck are you doing with Rodan!? Didn't we told you not touch him?" Ni spat.

"No,I-I didn't touch him,I just used something else-!" Before he could explain,Ichi gripped him by the arms dragged him away from Rodan. "And what did you use on him?" Ichi asked.

"A vibrator." He answered.

Ichi went over to Rodan,signaling Rodan to take off his underwear. Out came a muffled response. His hands were tied. Sighing, he commanded Rodan to open his legs and he obliges. Then he took off his underwear, revealing the black vibrator explicit for the other twins to see. His two fingers grasped the vibrator,teasingly pulling it a bit to test the waters and oh fuck- Rodan leaked more than he did before letting out a muffled whine.

"See? I didn't touch him at all! And yet-"

"Hush."

Ichi pulled out the vibrator. Rodan laid his head back and mewled,waving his exposed cloaca. Spreading his ass cheeks,Ichi places a single finger on the rim on of Rodan's cloaca. Then stabbed it. Rodan twitched and drooled more,.This encouraged Ichi more,circling around the rim. Rodan made more noise, trying so hard to buck his hips and failing miserably.

"I did great right?" San cocked his head in a child like manor.

"You did... Fine." Ichi replied. Putting Rodan's legs down,he examined the hand tie. "You should try a different method for tying hands though. It's still a bit loose here." 

"Okay!" Kevin chirped. He tried to move closer to Rodan, but Ichi stopped him." Try going to sleep okay? It's already getting dark." 

"Mhm!" San got up, grabbed his nitendo switch then scattered out of the room. "I'm going to have to think of what punishment for him for touching you..." Ichi hissed as he was untying Rodan's hands." What do you think Ni-" He looks up to see Ni busy playing call of duty. His headset was on and he was busy cussing People out. "God dammit. Why are you guys always playing games." When he finally untied Rodan,Rodan took a moment to rub his sore wrists before Ichi turned to him. "Now,what should I do with you?"

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! First time writing smut. I also want to mention that kaiju do have some of their animal parts appear in their human body. I was kinda feeling awkward while reading this, and I heard a rule in the writing universe that made my blood run cold. "If you feel awkward writing it, it'll feel awkward reading it." So i read my work and listened to music while writing this so I didn't mess up.


End file.
